


Down to Olympians

by Lily_Winchester



Series: The Fall of Olympus [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Uasis and Ituna, Greek goddess twins of abundance and deprivation, have made a plan to overthrow the king of Olympus and take their place. It's been 100 years since Percy Jackson and Jason Grace had tried to make the minor gods known. They had over-looked Uasis and Ituna, and for that, the twins could not forget.





	Down to Olympians

_"Uasis and Ituna have long been forgotten. Do not worry about them, Perseus Jackson. They are too weak to be able to hold a grudge upon you." Zeus' frosty blue eyes held an emotion that Uasis could not name. Then again, her anger outweighed her care for the king of Olympus' emotions. From the shadows, she stepped out into the open. Percy bowed, his sea-green eyes focused on her. The goddess was nothing out of the ordinary; she wore a white robe and a few golden bracelets. Nothing too strange for an Olympian._

 

_"Hello, Percy Jackson. Zeus." She addressed him with a dry tone. "Forgotten is not a term I would use for the goddess of abundance. There is no end to my reign. Though Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter might forget me and my sister, I doubt the rest of the world will." She said tartly, pursing her lips in disgust. "I'm surprised you would encourage such behavior."_

 

_"Ah, Uasis. As bitter as usual. I don't suppose that has to deal with how dry your powers have become?" He shot back at her, her disrespect seemed to have struck a nerve. "Hebe may have birthed you into this world, but I can always take you out." When she gaped at him, he laughed. "I wouldn't down right kill you. Maybe just . . . a little punishment to remind you where you are." He smirked grimly, his blue eyes full of hunger to expel her from Olympus._

 

 _"Generous offer. Sadly, I cannot accept." She turned back to Percy. "Sorry dear. I do believe it is my turn to talk with the boy? He_ is  _making me a temple, yes?" She turned her blue eyes upon the half-blood with admiration. "You have touched many gods' hearts with this. Your efforts will not go forgotten, young mortal. Perhaps you would accept immortality from Zeus this time?" She suggested, glancing at Zeus with a smirk. He grunted, glaring at her._

 

_Percy shuffled uncomfortably. "I couldn't possibly accept immortality! What about Annabeth? My mother, father, sister?" He protested, his hands moving to count how many points he had made. "I couldn't just watch them all die."_

 

_"I guess that is a fair point, young Perseus. But, to turn down the chance to watch over your family for generations to come? To see where the world will go beyond your time? How could one put all that down." She noticed his discomfort and decided to change the topic. "At any rate, your reward will be great!" She rhymed happily, her smile reminding Percy very much of her father, Apollo. Then again, her haiku's were much better than her father's._

 

_"Of course. Now, we probably have to go over a few things. . ."_

 

"It's been 100 years, Ituna. If the boys had enough time for their own lives, then why not ours as well? Are we not as important as Hebe? Tyche? Tell me, sister, why have we still not gotten any recognition?" Uasis grumbled, pacing rapidly. 

 

"Being the goddess of abundance, I thought maybe you'd know. Seeing as you were the one who spoke with him!" 

 

"Ituna, I don't have time for this nonsense! It's time we strike back!'

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is all fairly new to me, so please don't attack me if I messed something up.


End file.
